Anger
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: America had made it his goal to make every country angry within that month. And he has. All countries, except for one. Crack-ish, with an OC. One-shot.


He tried everything he could think of. EVERYTHING. Pranking, stealing, teasing and even tried to make her jealous. But _nooooooooooo_ she wasn't getting any angrier than normal. And Arthur had said that she was easily angered! What the heck...? Why was it so freaking _hard_ to make that girl angry?!

Grumbling under his breath, Alfred F Jones decided to go for a walk in the park. Or rather, the Singapore Botanic Gardens.

Alfred, aka the personification of America, had a talent slash habit slash hobby of p*ssing people off. He made it his goal to anger EVERY nation in the world this month (except for Hungary, Taiwan, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Ukraine and Seychelles, who had been the ones who had given him the bet). He had successfully completed it... except for one. The one who should have been the easiest.

He hadn't been able to get freaking _Singapore_ angry. And she was supposed to be a super short-tempered girl!

Like he said, he had tried pranking...

* * *

_Alfred ducked behind the bush and peered out. The Asian girl was currently walking towards the house. She would be in the perfect spot in a few minutes. Alfred chortled, softly, though, and darted to the back of the house, where a strong, silver ladder stood._

_He climbed it easily, and lay down on the roof of the house. The sun was so warm, and the wind was so cooling. _

_In his hands, Alfred held a bucket of water. Not water of a normal temperature, though. Ice cold water. He planned on dumping it onto the girl. It would be the perfect way to make her angry! He laughed heartily to himself as he watched the girl near._

_Once Jia Qing was right on _that_ spot, Alfred stuck his hand holding the bucket out... and emptied the bucket of ice water on her head._

_He laughed even harder at Jia Qing's bewildered expression and leaped down from the roof, landing neatly on his two feet without hurting himself. "HAHAHA~ You totally fell for it!" he cried, and picked up another bucket of water seemingly from nowhere and splashed it all over the younger- or older?- nation's clothes._

_Jia Qing's face was hilarious. Her eyes were wide and she looked completely frozen in shock and surprise. Then her face started to change. Alfred had expected her to be angry but..._

_Her face morphed into an expression of laughter. She started off with silly giggles, then she started laughing hysterically. "Good one!" she cried, and bounded off, leaving Alfred completely mystified. Why wasn't she angry?!_

* * *

...It didn't work. If you didn't already guess, Alfred had asked Jia Qing to meet up with him at that place to discuss important matters. Of course, he tried other methods, such as stealing...

* * *

_The blonde was hiding behind a chair. He had decided to steal something from Jia Qing, in an attempt to make her mad. He had a feeling this would work. Jia Qing valued the thing Alfred was going to steal- her durians. Jia Qing may not look like it, but she loved eating as much as Alfred did, though, thanks to her personifying a nation, she remained slender._

_Jia Qing was currently out now, but she might return at any moment. Alfred felt lucky that he had managed to get the key to her house a week ago, before he had started to plan out how to anger the Asians. _

_Although he had no need to, Alfred tip-toed to the kitchen, the swung opened the fridge. He felt like a detective or a spy, just like in a James Bond movie or something. He peered into the fridge, but he could not find any durians. Then he swung open the freezer._

_Bingo! There were three 'packets' of durians. Gosh, did that girl love them _that_ much?!_

_Alfred took all three down, and tore a Post-It from a pad nearby. He then scribbled a note which said 'Haha~ I've got your durians ;D' and hurried out of the house, smirking. This time the girl would _definitely_ be angry!_

_The next day, however, when he paid Jia Qing a visit, he was greeted with a flying hug and laughter. Confused, he asked, "Aren't ya angry?" and was replied with, "Angry? What for?"_

_"The durians!"_

_"Durians? You bought me durians? Really? That's nice of you!"_

_Alfred realized that his little stunt hadn't worked. Then he asked, "Didn't you see the note?"_

_Jia Qing laughed. "You mean, this?" she lifted up the post-it. Alfred peered at her face for signs of anger, but there were none. He was confused. Why wasn't she freaking angry?!_

* * *

...which didn't work either. Why was it so hard to make that girl angry?! Arthur said she had gotten angry had him around five times a _day_ when she was his colony! Alfred sighed quietly to himself, and ripped open a bag of chips, munching on them. When he had finished, he tossed them aside. Of course, he had also tried to make her jealous...

* * *

_Alfred had known for a year already that Jia Qing had a not-so-secret crush on Russell, one of the other representatives for Singapore. Did you know that there were four of them, including Jia Qing?! Alfred couldn't believe it either! _

_His brilliant plan was to talk and laugh with Russell until Sing got mad and slapped him silly. _

_So he hung around the man the whole day, talking and laughing with him, and making sure that Jia Qing was nearby. Alfred also asked Hong Kong (Wang Li Xiao) and S. Korea (Im Yong Soo) to hang around. Yong Soo was as... er... _touchy_ as normal, and Li Xiao was as 'friendly' and as sarcastic as ever._

_Jia Qing completely ignored them. She did not show any signs of anger or jealously. She was completely cool with all of it. Even when Yong Soo did his, you know, touching thing. Sometimes she even laughed. She was _not_ angry._

_And Alfred F Jones was as confused as ever._

* * *

... but that hadn't worked out. Alfred sighed exasperatedly to himself...

...and found himself being flipped in the air. He landed on the ground with a loud thump, and looked out at his attacker. Believe it or not, it was Jia Qing, looking positively _murderous._

"Alfred!" she shrieked. "You _idiot!_ How many times have I told you to _never litter in my freaking country?!"_ Her deep blue eyes flared and her cheeks were puffed up. She was furious. Alfred's eyes were wide as the girl grabbed his wrist again and slammed him down. She threw a punch at him, then another. Then, glaring down at him, she yanked him up, hard, and pointed to a nearby trashcan.

Her eyes furious, she spoke, surpressing her anger. "Litter. To the bin."

Alfred was about to protest, but Jia Qing glared at him even harder. "NOW."

The 'hero' of America, the one who wasn't afraid of even _Russia,_ squeaked and hurried to obey, only realizing later that he had accomplished his task.

Just by tossing a darned plastic bag onto the ground.

* * *

**_REVIEW! :D_**


End file.
